The invention relates to a device for handling containers being supplied in a continuous row, more particularly a machine for filling bottles, comprising a driven horizontal conveyor for containers, the said containers travelling in a path of operation having the shape of an almost closed loop, further comprising a plurality of movable active members above the loop-shaped path of operation, the said members being connected to a common provision and having a drive coupled to the conveyor drive, an arranging element being present near the inlet of the path of operation for an equidistant interspacing of the supplied containers. Such a device is for instance known as a bottle filling machine, although the same structure could be used for testing containers under pressure, for scanning the level of the filling liquid in bottles, for cleaning, labelling and/or closing (sealing off) the bottles.